


Every Little Thing He Does Is Magic

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-12
Updated: 2007-08-12
Packaged: 2018-10-01 00:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10176437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Written to Sting & The Police song 'Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic'. Remus wonders why he's still alone when the man he loves is right in front of him





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer - I don’t own anything, I’m just borrowing things for a while and I promise I’ll put everything back exactly how I found it when I’ve finished. Well, almost exactly how I found it ;) 

 

**A/N This is written around the song ‘Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic’, by Sting & The Police. All lyrics belong to them. Told from Remus’ POV.**

 

****

Every Little Thing He Does Is Magic

I watch him as he prowls the corridors, his trademark sneer in place, and I sigh. Things weren’t always like this between us. Once we could have been more than friends, but it never happened. He doesn’t understand that I tried to tell him of the feelings I had for him in my heart. I tried so many times, and I’m trying still. But every time I get near him, I just lose my nerve like I’ve always done.

I watch the way his cloak swirls with a cold precision, the way his shoulders hunch forward. The way his tongue darts out to lick the corner of his mouth, and the way his long fingers curl round his wand, waiting to hex some unsuspecting student he catches breaking curfew. Every little thing he does is magic, and it drives me crazy. Everything he does just turns me on, and I feel like there is fire running through my veins instead of blood.

Even when we were younger, I knew my love for him was tragic, and I hoped that it would diminish as time passed. But it didn’t. If anything, those feelings have grown stronger. Looking at him now, I know my love for him goes on.

I suppose I had my chance on that rainy November day. I feel like our story has been one of a thousand rainy days, since the first time we met. I was running across the courtyard, late for a class, and he was coming in the opposite direction. I ran into him, sending us both sprawling to the ground. I apologised as I gathered my things, cursing under my breath as I watched my homework soak up all the water from the puddle it had landed in. I’d worked for hours on that. Then I noticed he was as dry as a bone, and I frowned at him. He smirked and I realised he had cast some kind of spell to keep the rain off himself. Then came the biggest surprise of all - he offered to walk to me the castle. He cast some sort of drying charm over me, and then extended the ‘umbrella’ charm. It was big enough for the both of us, but the rain still ending up soaking me. I guess I was more bothered about him staying dry than getting myself wet again.

Every little thing he did in that encounter was magic. The way he smirked, and his chivalry at walking me to the castle. Everything he did just turned me on, and I’m sure he knew what he was doing. But I didn’t saying anything - even though I loved him, I knew it was a tragedy waiting to happen. And even now, all these years later, my love for him goes on.

I resolve to talk to him a thousand times a day - by Floo or owl - and I want to ask him, in some old-fashioned way, if he’ll marry me. It’s a huge leap, yes, but my heart says it’s the right thing to desire. But I’m gripped by silent fears, and before I can reach the fireplace or the owlery, I convince myself I’m doing the wrong thing, and I turn away. I know that if I ever did talk to him, my tongue would trip me before I could tell him what I really wanted to. Must I always be alone?

My heart aches as I continue to watch him. Every little thing he does is magic, and everything he does just turns me on. I know my love for him is tragic, but the more I watch him, the more I’m convinced my love for him will go on. If only he knew how I felt. If only I had the strength to tell him.

 

FIN

 

_‘Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic’, by Sting & The Police_

_Oh I tried before to tell her of the feelings_  
I have for her in my heart  
But every time I come near her  
I just lose my nerve like I’ve done from the start 

_Every little thing she does is magic,_  
Every thing she does just turns me on  
Even though my love of her was tragic,  
Now I know my love for her goes on 

_I have to tell a story of a thousand rainy days_  
Since we first met  
It’s a big enough umbrella  
But it’s always me that ends up getting wet 

_Every little thing she does is magic,_  
Every thing she does just turns me on  
Even though my love of her was tragic,  
Now I know my love for her goes on 

_I resolve to call her up_  
A thousand times a day  
And ask her if she’ll marry  
Some old fashioned way  
But my silent fears have gripped me  
Before I reach the phone  
Well before my tongue has tripped me  
Must I always be alone? 

_Every little thing she does is magic,_  
Every thing she does just turns me on  
Even though my love of her was tragic,  
Now I know my love for her goes on 


End file.
